Rainbow of Remnant
by USBiased
Summary: They are the ones that are unknown. They operate wherever terror strikes. Their true identities secret, even to their families and friends. . They are composed secretly of all the kingdoms across Remnant. Their organization. Codenamed Rainbow. They are the best line of defense across the world of Remnant against the White Fang and all. They may also be its last line as well.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: The Bank Crisis_

First National Bank

Downtown Vale

12 October XXXX

2234 Hours

People were in terror as multiple gunman watched over them inside the bank. Several minutes ago, six men entered the bank and drew their weapons, demanding for everyone to get onto the floor. So far, they were getting angry about negotiations with the police which made the situation more volatile.

"Like I said, I want a bullhead waiting for us at the airport along with transport there. You have exactly one hour to do so or else we kill the hostages one person every ten minutes we are delayed." The leader warned, causing gasps and whimpering from the people trapped inside the bank. One of the gunmen laughed and aimed his assault rifle at the hostages.

"You know the rules, ladies and gents. They try something, you all die."

Meanwhile in the sky...

A black painted Valean Bullhead flew fast across the sky in Vale, it's occupants readying themselves for an operation. Inside the passenger hold, four black clad special operations soldiers listened and watched their CO via holoscreen as he explained the situation.

"At 2225 hours, six unknown hostiles entered the bank armed and seized control of it. We have confirmed reports of hostages inside but no exact number to attach to them so check your fire in there. They are making the usual demands but we believe they are a distraction for the law enforcement. Most likely they are mercenaries hired by the White Fang for this purpose." Six, the codename for their CO, paused as someone offscreen handed him a file. "Thanks, doctor. I have new reports that suggest that these guys are getting angry and plan to start killing hostages every ten minutes past the deal date. So make sure you put an end to this situation."

"Understood, Six." Ding, the team leader for this group replied. He turned to the three other members and began his planning using a tactical map of the building they had to work with. "Okay. We are going in via roof insertion and flashing and clearing via the glass windows above and by the windows on the side. Knight. You and Bishop storm through the roof top window. Logan and I will rappel down the left side and will breach into the windows on the first floor. Remember. Watch your fire."

"Copy that, Ding." Knight replied, adjusting his helmet and vest before picking up his silenced SMG. The Bullhead pulled to a stop and the doors opened, allowing the team to leap into action.

Inside the bank...

"Look at these cowards. None of them willing to fight back." One mercenary commented, causing a mother to hug her daughter and son closer to her. His friend laughed before turning to him.

"Yeah. Makes me wonder what the White Fang is doing right now." This caused the leader to glare at his subordinate.

"Idiot. You weren't suppose to tell them about that."

"Whatever. It's not like we were even going to let them live in the first place." This caused cries of terror from the hostages as they huddled closer together. Meanwhile outside the windows, Ding and Logan were in position above the first floor windows while Knight and Bishop waited with their own ropes and flash grenades above.

"Go code Alpha! Go go go!" Ding shouted into his radio, him and Logan pushed off the building on their ropes. The same time that happened, Knight and Bishop dropped their flashbangs down below and fast roped down, SMGs in hand. The flashes blinded the terrorists and the hostages as the windows shattered inward from Logan and Ding's entrance.

Bishop and Knight opened up and nailed two terrorists in the chest. Logan and Ding took down a pair near the hostages. The last two gunmen tried to ready their weapons while blinded by the flashes. One managed to fire his weapon and hit his own friend before Knight shot him in the chest twice.

"Terrorists down, Ding." Bishop replied, the hostages looking up at their saviors. They wore black combat clothing with vests and balaclava under their black helmets with NVGs mounted on them. On the right shoulder of each of the soldiers was a silver logo of a globe with the word RAINBOW in the center. They were the warriors that defended Remnant against terror within secret. They were the best line of defense against the White Fang besides the Hunters and Huntresses. However they also were the last line of defense as well.

Later...

Jaune finally vomited into a trash can nearby as the Bullhead transport flew back to Vale. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, looking up to see the tower of Beacon Academy light up the sky. He shook his head and pulled out his scroll to make a call. The scroll rang until Pyrrha picked it up.

"Jaune! Where have you been!? I was getting worried about you for a while." Pyrrha's voice came out clear on Jaune's end, earning a smile from him.

"I'm perfectly fine, Pyrrha. I just had to go pick up something downtown. Why? What's wrong?"

"There was a hostage crisis at the bank! I thought you had gone down there to try and stop it alone." Pyrrha replied, Jaune shaking his head.

"Pyrrha. I would never go do something like that without help from you guys." Jaune replied when his mind said otherwise. _'I did so do that and I wasn't alone in stopping it.'_ "So what happened now?"

"They had some SWAT unit storm the building and save all the hostages. Thank Oum for them. They were worried about the bad guys killing the hostages."

"Sounds like they did a good job." _'Hell yeah we did. Took them down fast as well.'_

"Well. I'm heading back to the dorm. I think we can practice more tomorrow morning." Jaune replied, trying to stifle a yawn and failing miserably.

"Yeah. Maybe you are-" Jaune snickered as he heard Pyrrha yawned on her end of the line. "right. Well head back to the dorm then. I'll see you there."

"Okay, Pyrrha. See you there as well." Jaune replied before hanging up. He pocketed his scroll and looked at his jacket before smirking. _'Guess some things are too good to give up.'_

He walked back to his team's room, the word KNIGHT written in white showing proudly on the front of his black jacket.


	2. Chapter 2: Six and Knight

_Chapter Two: Six and Knight_

 **Vale Council Chambers**

 **Undisclosed Location in Downtown Vale**

 **13 October XXXX**

 **0800 Hours**

"So the gunmen were part of the White Fang. Is that what you are telling us, Mr. Clark?" One of the Council members asked calmly to the man currently debriefing them on last night's crisis. The man was John Clark, a former agent of the Agency of Vytal, now leader of the counter-terrorist task force called Rainbow. His designation is currently Rainbow Six.

"Not quite, sir. These guys were amateurs. New to the trade according to our resident terrorist behavioral studies expert, Dr. Paul Bellow. They had no ties to the White Fang at all except for this bit of information. They were paid by them to serve as a distraction from what we gathered off the surviving gunman." Clark explained, speaking clearly to the members present in the Council. "Currently, the Agency is getting us more information on the gunmen themselves."

"Ah. So the AOV gave you this bit of information." One council member looked up in surprise. "Why didn't they alert us to this piece of information?"

"They were busy trying to help us with getting ready for last night's event." Clark replied, satisfying that particular member. A councilwoman spoke up next, this time telling Six something.

"Mr. Clark. I would like to know how you would feel if General Ironwood was informed about Rainbow."

John thought for a moment, picking his words carefully. "Honestly that would be up to the Council of Kingdoms to make that decision. However if Ironwood wants to know, then that's up to him to decide to believe it or not."

This answer caused a wave of agreement among the Council. Except for the AOV and each Council of all the kingdoms, no one knew that Rainbow even existed. They always used the cover story of being this kingdom's spec ops unit or that kingdom's SWAT team. They got to the point that they had multiple uniforms of each kingdom's military and police so they could carry out the cover.

"Well. That has been a good review of last night's events. Thank you for your time, Mr. Clark. The Council meeting is adjourned." The lead Council member replied, everyone getting up to leave. John gathered his things and left as well, dialing a number on his scroll. It rang for three times until the person on the other end picked it up.

"Who the hell is calling at what? Oh...it's 0800. Shit..." A southern accented voice spoke on the other end, causing John to smirk.

"Had a rough night yesterday, Recon?" John joked, earning a growl from the Director of the Agency of Vytal.

"Yeah. I sent them the entire report and told my secretary to keep them updated with things on my end. I was hoping to be able to sleep some more since I barely got any last night." The man replied, not wanting to get up from his bed.

"Yeah. They received it today do you're covered. Anyway. I was hoping you were interested in meeting up for breakfast at the usual place." Clark replied, walking towards the parking garage. A nearby Valean Marine guard greeted him and let Clark into the garage.

"I'll get ready right away." Director Troy "Marine" Recon replied, instantly getting up from his bed. He hung up on Clark, earning a silent chuckle from Six. If there was one thing that could get Recon fully motivated in the morning, it was the idea of heading to a little family run diner downtown that served the best breakfast tacos ever.

 **Beacon Academy**

 **0830 Hours**

Jaune was struggling in not trying to fall asleep in Professor Port's Grimm Studies Class along with most of the other students. The latest running joke that the freshman class had come up with was that Professor Port is having his teaching subject changed from Grimm Studies to the Arts of Pure Boredom. The only few people who tried to even stay awake were Blake, Ren, Pyrrha, and Weiss.

"...So that is how I saved the village from the Alpha Beowolf." Port finally finished his first story, the class remaining silent or asleep. Port looked at the clock in his classroom and nodded his head. "Well. Class is over for the day. You may leave now."

Jaune got up and stretched his arms, stifling a yawn. He turned to Pyrrha as everyone began to walk out of the classroom. "Man. Will he ever stop talking about himself all the time?"

"Probably not, Jaune. He does have some hidden lessons in his stories though." Pyrrha replied, carrying her notes in a small folder in her hands. "So do you want to work on sparring right now? Professor Goodwitch had to cancel class because of a meeting today."

"Sounds great, Pyrrha. We still need to make up for last night anyway." Jaune answered, noticing Ren keeping Nora near him so she wouldn't run off. They started to head to the lunchroom to get breakfast when Jaune's scroll buzzed a strange ring tone. It sounded like a military tune but not one anyone has heard before. **(This is the theme the phone is ringing:** **Rainbow Six 3 Ravenshield Soundtrack (Theme).)** He pulled it out and turned to the others. "I have to take this. It's my dad."

"Oh. Okay then." Pyrrha quickly replied, watching as Jaune walked off to answer the call. She looked at his back and sighed in disappointment. Nora turned to her and spoke.

"I'm sure you can tell him now. He is completely clueless anyway. Just tell him the truth." Pyrrha looked at her for a moment before turning back.

"I guess so. I'm just not ready yet though."

Back down the empty hallway, Jaune answered the scroll as he stepped into a janitor's closet. "Knight reporting in, sir."

"Easy, kid. No need to get worked up." Domingo "Ding" Chavez replied on the other end, watching the other Rainbow Operatives running various mock raids in the observer booth. "Just seeing how you were doing after last night's mission."

"Doing fine, sir." Jaune started off until Chavez interjected.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can just call me Ding?" Ding replied a bit annoyed, causing Jaune to snicker on the other end. Chavez suddenly realized that Jaune was just messing with him. He cracked a smile at this while shaking his head. "Really, Knight?"

"Really, Ding." Jaune answered immediately, grinning at his joke. "I couldn't help it alright. So what's with the phone call?"

"Training is happening today. We will need you here tonight at 2000 Hours." Ding replied, watching as one team breached into a room via a explosive charge to the floor above it. They tore the mock targets apart from the hole and avoided hitting the cut out hostage. "We might be deployed again if the White Fang tries another attack."

"Understood, Ding. Anyway, how's your family doing?" Jaune asked, leaning against the wall of the closet.

"Great. The wife and kids are doing fine. Six is still trying to wrap around an idea on how to be the leader of Rainbow and a grandfather at the same time." Ding replied, watching another team running the outside obstacle course. Two members were on top of a wall pulling up the other two Rainbow Operatives. "Anyway. We might be getting more funding from Vale since we impressed them once again with that handling of the bank."

"Let me guess: We get new tech to use on operations." Jaune guessed, earning a reply from Ding.

"Yep. We might get some new aircraft, new weapons, and maybe even new armor." Ding listed, watching a camera showing another group at the firing range. They fired silenced weaponry downrange at various targets that were popping up and down. "We might get some new recruits later on. However that won't be until after the festival in Vale."

"True." Jaune paused for a moment until he recalled something. "Ding. I just remembered something. My teammates are starting to notice my absence during the week and last night. I'm worried they might find out about Rainbow."

"Hmm..." Ding thought to himself about this concern. He had read all the files on Knight's team at Beacon but Clark hadn't told him if it was okay to let them into the loop yet. "I guess we will have to make you some new excuses then, Knight. Until Six decides to give you the all clear, just keep up a cover story."

"Fine. Heck, for all they could guess, they would think Rainbow sounds like a Gay Pride organization or a LGBT group." Jaune joked, earning a quick laugh from Chavez.

"True. But then they would think you were gay. That might cause guys to start hitting on you." Chavez replied, picking up a new file that an observer handed to him. "Anyway. Training is at 2200 Hours. Same place as usual."

"You got it, Ding. Bye." Jaune replied, hanging up once Ding's line hung up. He pocketed the scroll and stepped out of the janitor's closet, whistling the tune from earlier. He stopped once he got back to Pyrrha who was waiting for him at the same spot he left her in. "Okay. Now let's go."

The two started to walk back to the cafeteria, chatting about various subjects involving their studies. However Pyrrha was also thinking about how secretive Jaune was about his phone call. Was her partner and team leader hiding something from everyone? And if so, why?

 **At the lunch room**

 **0835 Hours**

"So what should we do now, fearless leader?" Nora asked, finishing slurping up her food. The blonde knight raised an eyebrow at the scene before speaking.

"Well first I will have to apologize to Pyrrha but tonight's training will have to be postponed. I just got a call from one of my distant relatives about moving into a house so I have to go help him out." Jaune started off, causing Pyrrha to look at him.

"That's okay. I can go with you to help you out." Pyrrha started to offer until Jaune responded back.

"Sorry, Pyrrha, but they are not ready for any visitors yet. In fact, it's more of a family thing really." This caused the three members to look at Jaune confusedly. They notice that he seemed to be hiding something from them once again. This saddened them since they thought that he could tell them his problems or what was happening in his life.

"Jaune. Is Cardin blackmailing you again?" Ren asked calmly, causing Nora to stand up immediately.

"Oh! If it's Cardin, I will break his legs!" Nora shouted, her hands folded into fists. Jaune laughed at this idea before shaking his head.

"No. It's not Cardin again. It's just that I can't tell you without breaking a critical promise." Jaune replied the same time Team RWBY sat at the same table.

"Tell us what, Vomit Boy?" Yang joked, causing Jaune to groan. He still was trying to figure a way to get rid of that nickname. Of course, this was Yang he was talking to.

"Absolutely nothing. Especially to you, Yang. You couldn't even keep a secret without cracking up." Jaune replied, earning a glare from Yang. Weiss looked at the brawler before turning to Jaune.

"Oh please. It can't be as important as Blake being a Faunus." Weiss replied, earning a chuckle from Jaune.

"No. It's not that level of importance. It's more like "if I told you then I would have to kill you" level of importance." Jaune answered immediately, causing everyone to lean back. Yang got up and glared at Jaune.

"I don't know what game you're playing, Vomit Boy, but I will find out soon enough. Mark my words." Yang warned, causing Jaune to roll his eyes.

"You wish..." Jaune mumbled, grabbing his food from the others and leaving. "I'll see you at the roof, Pyrrha. I have to get ready for the training."

As Jaune walked off, Pyrrha sighed before turning to the others. "I just don't get it. What is so important that Jaune can't tell us anything?"

"Maybe it's an embarrassing relative that he doesn't want to talk about." Ruby suggested, earning a scoff from Weiss.

"Oh please. That boy has no real shame. Especially since he wore that dress to the ball. It must be something else." This answer caused Blake to think about it for a moment until she recalled something from before.

"Pyrrha. Has Jaune mentioned anything about someone named Ding, Six, or even something called Rainbow before?" Blake asked, remembering how she overheard Jaune talking to someone on his scroll one night in the courtyards. She was busy practicing her movements when she came across Jaune without his armor talking on his scroll. She could recall that his hoodie had an emblem on the left upper sleeve that was a globe of Remnant with oak leaf cluster around it with the word "RAINBOW" in the center. He also had the title "KNIGHT" written on the front of his hoodie in white.

"No. Jaune never talked about anyone by those names. And I have never heard him say anything about a rainbow before-Wait. I do remember him talking about something along that word. We were downtown after it had rained and he pointed one out. He then went on talking about it, saying that a rainbow is a united path of light, often bringing hope to others in times of desperation." Pyrrha replied, causing most of the girls and Ren to look back in surprise.

"Wow. I never took Jaune to be a poet before." Ren spoke up first, amazed by the way he heard Pyrrha mention about it.

"Poet, smooet. Jauney Boy is going to tell us soon enough." Yang replied, getting up onto the table. "Ruby. As your older sister, I demand you to make this a mission to find out what Jaune is hiding."

This made Pyrrha worry since clearly her partner didn't want to talk about it. However Ruby decided to end it. "Yang! Sit down..."

"But, Rubes-" "Sit down so we can discuss Operation: Discover What Jaune's Secret Is." This instantly shattered all hope of Team RWBY leaving Jaune alone. Pyrrha sighed before putting her head down on the table. This would not end well.

 **In the Student Armoury**

 **0845 Hours**

Jaune finished adjusting the white iron armor on himself before picking up Crocea Mors along with its shield-sheath. He remember the stories of his ancestors and how the wielded the blade in the fight against Grimm. Before his training with Pyrrha, Jaune could barely even use the sword properly. However, just because he couldn't wield a sword, it never meant that he wasn't a knight in the first place. Theoretically, his first time wielding the Sword of Justice was in the form of a Silenced Heckler & Koch MP5 Navy Submachine Gun during Operation Prevailing Freedom, the same operation that he was a rookie in Rainbow. The same operation in which he rescued his own family from a White Fang terrorist hostage crisis. The first time his father was proud of him.

He smiled at this thought before closing his locker. He was about to walk out until he turned to see Headmaster Ozpin in front of him. Instantly that smile turned into a frown. "Oh shit..."

"Mister Arc. While I congratulate you for improving remarkably in your studies and training, that doesn't mean that I don't notice your constant disappearance during every single time a crisis happens that involves hostages, terrorist takeovers or even simple trainings with a certain secretive counter-terrorist unit." Ozpin informed the boy, taking a sip from his coffee mug. Jaune was shocked by this and was about ready to jump out the nearest window when he remembered that the building was not on ground level. "Don't panic, Mister Arc. I happen to know John Clark considering the fact I was classmates with him at one point in my lifetime. You may know him by his designation as Rainbow Six."

"Oh man. For a second there, I thought you were going to expel me for that." Jaune sighed in relief, earning a raised eyebrow from the headmaster.

"Now why would I expel the one student who is not only a team leader and a rapidly improving one, but one who is working in secret by being an elite counter-terrorist operative? However, I fear your teammates and friends are trying to find out about your secret." Ozpin replied, causing Jaune to groan.

"Yes, sir. I know about that. I just hope that Blake isn't still with the White Fang like she says she is. Last thing I need is for the White Fang to track me down and try to break me or kill my family." Jaune answered, causing Ozpin to smile.

"Don't worry. Your friend, Ms Belladonna, has no more association with the White Fang. I can alert Six for you and see what he has to say about this. You can go now, Mr. Arc." Ozpin replied, allowing Jaune to walk out of the room. Ozpin pulled out a scroll and dialed Six's number. It rang for one moment until it was answered. Ozpin could hear the sounds of clanging dishes and talking as John Clark's voice was heard.

"Hello, Ozpin. What brings you calling me today?" Clark asked, Recon looking up from his breakfast tacos. The AOV director happened to be the only Faunus to hold a government position so high up. He was a white skinned German Shepherd Faunus with blue eyes and brown hair. He had two black and brown German Shepherd ears on his head along with a black dog tail on his backside. He currently wore sneakers, blue jeans, and a black t-shirt with the letter AOV on the back in white.

"Well, Clark. Apparently one of your operatives is worried his class and teammates are about to find out about your organization. And they don't seem too far from doing so." Ozpin replied, John's face turning stern.

"Are they a threat to us?" Clark questioned, not taking any chances.

"Not in the slightest. They are the ones who stopped the robbery at the harbour. And one of them is Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc's partner." Ozpin replied, causing Clark to think about it.

"I will decide what will happen if Knight's connections are discovered. We may have to induct them in order to keep them from spilling this secret," Clark decided, Ozpin nodding his head on his end of the line.

"Very well then, Clark. However do be careful. I fear that our enemies are up to something." At that moment, Recon swallowed his food before taking the scroll from Clark.

"Don't worry about that, Ozpin. I will make sure that our enemies don't go unnoticed. If anything the AOV will be the first to know and Clark will respond immediately with his group." Recon assured the Headmaster, returning the scroll to John who rolled his eyes.

"Well. Good luck, Clark and Recon. You will need it. In fact, we may all need it." Ozpin replied, ending the call. John pocketed the scroll before looking at Recon.

"Really, Troy?" John asked, the AOV Director shrugging sheepishly.

"Well it is true." Recon defended himself, returning to eating his breakfast tacos.

 **What up, bitches!? Marinerecon is back with a new story. The first ever motherfucking Rainbow Six/RWBY crossover story! Score one for me again! Anyway, read and review. Also I am thinking about having characters from the GOR Revamp make cameo appearances in the story. Thinking about it is the key word here. Anyway. Read and review!**


End file.
